Teaching of a Wizard
by Draco Master
Summary: Hello all in the SonicVerse! I'm Back! If you don't know me, then read this, it's my first fic ever, it's full of grammatical errors and is a bit cheesy, but for those who knew me and love my stories, I'm in the middle of rewriting my stories. Thats about


#1 VIRUS By Jairus(Draco) Knudsen   
  
Chapter 1  
  
PAUSE FOR BOURGEOIS LEGALITIES: This story is copyrighted (c)1998 by   
the author. The characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor Walrus, Antoine De'Colletee,   
Miles(Tails) Prower, Ivo Robotnik, Snivly, Knuckles Echidna, etc are the property of SEGA, DiC and/or Archie Comics. All other characters   
are licensed to the auther. All the normal restrictions under Title   
17 still apply.You may read and distribute this document freely on   
the following conditions:  
1: You may not alter this document in *ANY* way. (On the exception if to delete profanity, even then I want atleast an E-Mail)  
2: You may not make a profit using this document without my written (NOT EMAIL) permission.  
3: You may not use any of my characters in your own personal storys without written (NOT EMAIL) permission.  
  
Characters:   
In Order of most Appearance  
******************************  
Princess Sally A. Acorn  
Miles(Tails) Prower  
Sonic M. Hedgehog  
Lily S. Gold   
*********   
Jairus(Draco) Draco 'House of Drawl'   
**********   
Jairus(Draco)  
Rotor Walrus  
Antoine De'Colette  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Chuck Hedgehog  
  
*****   
Note From Auther!: Well I'll be... I never thought I'd get this  
FanFic done and on the net. One real quick thing before you get   
started: This story moves fast to keep up.This is my FIRST fanfic. I   
WANT EMAIL. I don't care if you burn me, complement me, question me,   
or whatever. (If you wanna burn, make a suggestion that YOU think   
will make it better.) List subject as: Sonic FanFic Reply. You   
can also email me for any information on future stories. Or you   
email me for some pictures of the characters.My Email   
is: WebMaster@DracoMaster.8m.com   
  
///////////||||||||\\\\\\\Maturity Scale///////|||||||||\\\\\\\\\   
PROFANITY 1 Mild cussing  
VIOLANCE 0 No Violance  
SEXUAL CONTENT 1 Mild Kissing  
NUDITY 0 No Nudity(Tough Luck)   
  
Part 1   
  
Sally stared down at her feet soaking in the power ring   
pool, watching the ripples spread out bigger an bigger. She was in   
such deep thought she didn't notice Sonic jog up behind her. "Hey,   
Sal," Sonic whispered. She didn't stir. "Sal...SAL!" with that final   
"SAL!", Sonic grabbed her shoulders. Sally jumped up and gave a   
quick yelp. "SONIC!" Sally gasped grabbing her chest. "Don't ever   
sneak up on me like that again!" "Yeah...right." He muttered under   
his breath."So what's on your mind?" "oh... nothing important."   
Sonic could see that this was not true, but decided to leave it   
alone. Sonic then sat down beside her holding her close, watching   
the sun plumet behind the great mountains. There they sat for about   
5 minutes when Sonic jumped up. "What's wrong?" Sally asked   
startled. "Chili-dog attack" he chuckled then speeding off. Sally   
grinned "Sonic never seems to think with anything but his stomach."   
She sat there watching the sun sink deep as the few clouds changed   
from a bright orange to a deepaning blue, till a seeming black   
curtain covered the sky. Seeing there being no benefit in sitting   
catching a cold, she stood and trotted to her hut.  
  
15 minutes later in the multi-purpose room kitchen   
  
"Keep ze handz off mi denner" Antoine barked as he snatched the   
hot dogs from Sonic's grasp. "Common Ant can't I just have one?"   
"No!, abzolutly not!" With that Sonic got down on his knees and   
begged Antoine to give him hot dog. ([{ I'm not trying to ruin   
Sonic's character in this scene, I'm just trying to show how much   
chili-dogs really mean to him. "What will you do for me Antoine   
asked noticing the sudden authority he had. "Anything." Sonic begged   
noticing Antoine beginning to cave in. "Anything?...Well..." Antoine   
thought, then a grin formed on his face. "I've been so bizy lately I   
haven't had time to... iron my shortz." "Anything...But that!" Sonic   
added. "Well then, I'm guessing I'll be having a good sack." "Fine!,   
I'll iron your stupid shorts." Sonic grumbled after recieving the   
hot dog. Rotor and Bunny stood there trying to stifle their   
laughter. Sonic took no notice but just walked passed them, out the   
door making a bee-line to his hut. He nearly forgot to open his door   
when he screached to a halt to the front of his hut. He quickly sped   
off to his cupboards pulling out a can of beans and a hot dog bun.   
He poured the can of beans in a minature pot and putting it on the   
stove. After a few minutes of letting the beans warm up, he took a   
latell and scooped some beans, and poured it over his hot dog and   
bun. He then sat down preparing to scarf his master piece. But   
before he took a bite he noticed somthing stirring in his bed. He   
slowly crept over to his bed. He could make out some sort of figure   
under the covers. He lowered his hand to take off the covers, but   
just before he grabbed the sheet the form screamed as if it was   
being brutally tortured. Sonic fell back in astonishment. He quckly   
picked himself up and grabbed the sheet pulling it back. On the bed   
laid a two tailed figure screaming, pulling on his his hair as he   
rolled back an forth. "TAIL!" Sonic grabbed the bundle of fur and   
shook him. But to no avail the kit just kept screaming. Sonic   
started to panic, he picked up tails and sped off to Rotor's work   
shop.  
  
Same Time in Sallys hut  
"Nicole," Sally said to her minature computer. "Please show   
me a map of Robotropolis with all known computer serv..." Sally was   
cut off when she herd a fur raising scream. A scream of nothing but   
pure terror. Sally shot up as a chill ran down her spine. {That came   
from Sonics hut!} she thought as she ran out forgeting to turn off   
NICOLE.  
  
Rotors Workshop   
Tails carried on for an hour, screaming till his voice went   
hoarse. Rotor tried to knock him out with morphine, but after   
injecting him the third time without results he gavr up. A crowd   
gathered out side the workshop, "Please go back to your huts." Sonic   
and Sally shouted over the crowd. But it was no use. Sally and Sonic   
pushed their way into the shop as tails *finally* droned down to a   
wimper. "Hey big guy, how you feeling" Sonic asked a little etchy   
and in deep concern. "uh...whe...OOOOOOH my head!" Sally walk over   
to his side. "Your going to be alright. Your in Rotors shop, how do   
you feel!" Sally asked. "OOOoooOOOhhhHHHhhh...Like having my head in   
a vice, with Robotnik sitting on me, after eatting a ton of ice   
cream in two minutes flat." was his reply "Hey sugar-blue, how's   
Tails?" Bunnie asked walking in. "He's pulling through." Sonic   
answered. "Wh... What happened?" came Tails' voice " "We're not too   
sure yet." Sonic said looking up at Rotor who was looking at a   
print-out of the bio-scanner. "I don't understand it." Rotor said in   
confusion. "Whats wrong?" Sally asked. "I don't know. It could just   
be the scanner, but..." "But what?" Bunnie asked. "well... " Rotor   
continued while looking at a monitor. "It checks out everything in   
100%. But when I check Tails' neural status the only thing it found   
was encephalitis." "encefawhatsis?" Sonic asked. "Encephalitis. In   
other words: an increasing pressure inside the skull due to swelling   
produced by a brain infection. Or what you would call " A Common   
Headache"." "Wait... What you mean to say is that what Tails just   
went through was nothing more than a little over-thinking?" asked   
the confused hedgehog. "No, that's what the computer says. *I* think   
that it's something more serious..."What makes you say that?" Asked   
Sally. "Well, for one thing the computer can't find out what caused   
the over exsertion of pus to his brain. Another thing I noticed was   
this..." Rotor aproached Tails carefully pulling his head forward.   
"Look..." He pointed a mound on the back of his head. "So, he bumped   
his head on something." Sonic Said tapping his foot. "No, look at   
his skelatal readings." Sonic and Sally gaped at what they saw. The   
paper was a B/W x-ray of Tails' skull. The bump was actually caused   
by a part of the back of his skull eithe growing or being pushed   
out." " Tails calapsed back on the table allowing the morphine to   
take over. "I would like to have him stay here overnight so the   
computer can monitor and alert me of any changes in his condition."   
Sally nodded. After the crowd had dimmed, Sally, Sonic, and unnie   
quietly crept out, so's not to disturb Tails, and walked back to   
their huts.  
  
MORNING   
Sonic woke up. He hadn't slept much. But when he did he   
began to hear screams. They were screams of terror, the screams   
would fill his mind pushing out other thoughts. He would try not to   
listen but the cries of mercy kept ringing in ears driving him   
insane.   
Seeing that he was drenched in sweat, Sonic grabbed a   
towel, a pair of sox and stumbled into the shower. But he blacked   
out before he was able to turn on the water.   
Tails woke up. He look around almost forgetting why he   
was there. Feeling as if he hadn't eaten in days, he jumped off the   
table and trotted to the mess hall after pulling off various wires. There he saw Bunnie and Sally deep in conversation about the raid   
planned that evening. "...we can get Uncle Chuck to retrieve   
th..""...but then Robtnik could become suspiscious tha...""...don't   
worry, we'll shutdown the bot server...""...but you know that he has   
all hi..."Bunnie was cut off when she heard a scream followed by a   
sharp silence. "That came from Sonic's hut!" Sally gasped.   
  
Sonic's Hut  
Sally raced through his front door. She looked around but did   
not see anyone. She then herd someone wheezing from the bathroom.   
Sally walked in and noticed Sonic sprawled out on the floor. Sally   
got down on her knees "What happened?!?" Sally asked barely able to   
keep from trembling. But the only thing he could say was "the   
pain...the..pain" Sally held his hand. With her other hand she   
reached to her boot and pulled out her compyuter. "NICOLE, Do full   
neural scan" "PROCESSING" Nicole replied. "NEURAL LIMBIC SYSTEM   
CRITICAL CONDITION DOWN TO 20% AND DECREASING." Sonic stirred trying   
to look into Sally's eyes "NEURAL LIMBIC SYSTEM 15%" A tear formed   
and fell down his cheek. "NEURAL LIMBIC SYSTEM 10%" Sally gripped   
his hand as if to convince her self that if she held to him he   
wouldn't leave. "s...s...Sal" Sally locked eyes with Sonic   
"I...I..love...yo..." NEURAL LIMBIC SYSTEM FAILURE, SONIC HEDGEHOG   
STATUS: COMA"   
  
  
PART 2   
Uncle Chuck took his nephew in hands and carried him to   
Rotor's hut. He walked in when no one aswered knocking. "Someone   
find Rotor" "I'll go" Antoine said as he left the shop. Seconds   
later they herd Antoin Shreak "Sacre Bleu!"   
No matter how useless, Antoine kept shaking Rotor's lifeless   
body. Finally he stood up and went to report.  
  
That afternoon   
"Nicole, do a complete high level neural scan for cause of   
limbic system failure on subject: Sonic M. Hedgehog" "PROCESSING,   
E.T.C (Estimated Time of Completion) 1 HOUR 13 MINUTES" Tails walked   
in, his face streaked with tears. "How's Sonic?" He muttered as he   
stood beside Sally. She didn't answer. He saw a tear formed in her   
eye, but she quickly brushed it away.  
  
The Bridge   
Bunnie stood watch. But her mind was on other things. A rumor   
had spread talking about a virus that was loose. Sonic and Rotor had   
been claimed by this virus. But then she remembered the night   
before. Tails had somthing like what was happening, just more   
dramatic, and woke up feeling fine the next morning.   
  
Bunnie was so deep in thought she didn't notice two figures   
walk up to her. "Ah-hem" Bunnie turned her head calmly. But gasped   
when she didn't recognize the two figures. There in front of her   
stood a tall, male squirrel in a white cloak holding a staff about   
as tall as he was, most of his face was covered by the hood of his   
cloak, he looked to be about 60 years old. Beside him about a foot   
shorter stood a pink female Echidna no more than 11 years old.   
"Identify yourself." Bunnie said, a bit more rash than she ment.   
"Gladly..." Said the cloaked squirrel. "I am the White Wizard Draco   
of the House of Drawl." "And I'm Lily" said the pink Echidna   
blushing a bit. "I seek the one named Miles Prower" said Draco.   
  
Rotor's shop  
"ANALYSIS COMPLETE" Sally woke up with a start. "UNKNOWN VIRUS   
FOUND" "Nicole, can you give any information about this Virus?"   
"PROCESSING..." Sally her eyes. aaaaaaaaashe then felt a slight pain   
in her head. She opened a drawer pulled a bottle and read it:   
ADNIL(r)   
For use in releiving:  
Coughing  
Aching  
Headache  
Stuffy Head  
Fever  
So you can have a decent life medecine. Caution - Do not exceed 2 pills per hour. Do not use  
if pregnant (unless two-headed kids don't bother you). Do not give to young Mobians 3 years or younger without  
concent from a legal Mobian physician.  
  
She didn't care about the caution and swallowed 3 pills without   
water. "PROCESS COMPLETE, SALLY""List"   
  
***********************  
Virus Name:Unknown  
Virus Sci. Name:Unknown  
Virus Level [Minor 1 - 5 Fatal]:4  
Virus Symptoms:Nasia, Critical head pains, loss of sight, coma, morphication neu3235, brain tumor, brain abscess, and death.  
Virus, areas affected by: Parts of cerebrum, and Neural Limbic System.  
Virus Contageiousy: Sexualy Transmitted, orally tranmitted, Physically Transmitted.  
Virus Origin: Miles Prower  
Virus, Time To activation:2 - 10 hours, depending on sex, weight, age, and species.  
************************  
  
Two things cought her attention: Virus Symptoms, and Virus Origin.   
"Nicole, state proof of Virus Origin" "VIRUS MATCHES BLOOD DNA   
SAMPLES TAKEN FROM MILES PROWER." "Nicole, can you give me some info   
on the symptom: Morphication neu3235?" "PROCESSING"   
  
*****************  
Name:Unknown  
Sci. Name:neu3235  
Info: neu3235 is a legend among wizards. For more information lookup   
Wizard Legends in early Mobian ecyclopedia.   
*****************  
  
"Nicole, bring up wizard legends concerning morphication   
neu3235.""PROCESSING""Do not bother." said a voice behind her. She   
turned around to see Draco, Lily, and Bunnie standing inside the   
door. "May I help you?" asked Sally. "No, the question is may *I*   
help *you*?" Sally just stared in confusion. "I am the White Wizard   
Draco of the House of Drawl. And this is my accomplice Lily" he said   
pointing to the pink Echidna. Sally stood up "Princess Sally Alecia   
of the House of Acorn" With that the wizard quickly bowed and stood   
up. "Now may I ask why you are here?" Sally asked. "First, I wish to   
ask you why you are interested in neu3235?" Before she was able to   
reply, "Let me guess. A two tailed fox by the name of Miles Prower   
was once found on the outskirts Robotropolis recently after coup.   
Since then he grew up with the Freedom Fighters as a Brother, Son,   
or sibling. Now 12 years later he was found screaming and   
complaining that his head hurt, and later on people started slipping   
into comas?" Sally was shocked. "Ye...Yes... your right."The Wizard   
chuckled a bit. "What Miles Prower ( or Tails as I've recently   
heard) has just witnessed unto you the morphication of a sixth   
sense. You see, when th..." he was cut off when Sally threw herself   
to the floor and started screaming. Bunnie got up to help her   
friend. But Draco pulled her back. "Has she come in physical contact   
with any vicims of virus?" "Umm...Yeah" Bunnie said hazently. "Go   
get everyone else who has come in contact with any of them. Bunnie   
left. She returned with Antoine, And Tails. She didn't get Chuck   
because he was in Robotropolis in his hideout. Sally seemed to have   
  
stop screaming. But was still in great pain. "Stand beside Sally."   
Draco commanded them. "Except you. He said pulling Tails back beside   
Lily. Tails looked at Lily. She was a bit shorter then him. She wore   
a gold pendant around her neck, she had a black utility like belt   
around her waist. Her eyes were a crystaly blue. Her dreadlocks were   
a darker pink then the rest of her, a greenribbon was tied to one.   
Her longest dreadlock was about 2 feet long. She smiled at him when   
she relized he was stareing at her. He blushed as he looked away. He   
looked up at Draco. He began to chant in a long forgotten language,   
as he did,Tails noticed the pupils of Draco's eyes were replaced by   
a glowing yellow, his staff began to glow, every second it got   
brighter and brighter. Then the staff began to flash like strobe   
light. At first the flashes were at an even, steady pace. But then   
it started to speed up. It kept speeding up to a point where it just   
kept a contiual flash that hurt the eyes. Then everything dimmed.   
  
  
PART 3  
  
Sally sat up. She looked to her side and found Antoine, and Bunnie   
laying next to her. "Wha...What happened?" She asked her self. She   
looked to her other side and saw Tails sitting about 3 yard away on   
a chair next to Lily deep in discussion. "Woa...you were an   
orphane to?" Tails asked. "Yep. Before I was even 1 year old. I was   
found in the woods by a technician. His name Joeple. I lived with   
him for eight years. He was a dad to me. He would take me camping,   
fishing, hunting, hikeing..it was great. But I didn't really know   
that till I lost him. The town was takenover by Swat-bots. I was out   
camping with a friend when we returned..." She stopped to brush away   
a tear. "The whole village was burned to the ground. But while we   
stood there in shock we didn't realize that a swat-bot had come from   
behind. The next thing I saw my friend was carried..." She stopped   
and put her face in her hands and started weeping. Tails hugged her.   
Lily let her head rest on his shoulder as she embraced him. Tails   
stroked her deadlocks. 10 minutes later Tails pulled back and looked   
into her eyes. "Tell you what, for now on I'll be your friend."   
"Thank you" she replied brushing away some stray tears. She embraced   
Tails again and gave him quick kiss on the cheek. Tails blushed a   
bit. He looked to his side when he heard some movement. "Hey Sal."   
Tails said when he saw her get up. "Hey Tails," Sally said while   
giving him a 'What have you been upto look. He just blushed more   
"when's dinner" Sally asked "Dinner!?!" Sally was confused by his   
reaction. "how long have I been out?" She asked "Let's just say It's   
almost lunch again." Lily said to Sally. " Damn, I knew I should of   
read the caution label" she muttered to herself. "Oh... by the way,   
can one of you explain to me what happend." "Sure..." Lily answered.   
"Draco called upon magic to disinfect you and your friends." "You   
mean Sonic, and Rotor ar..." "They'll be just fine." As if on cue,   
Sonic began to stir. When Sally noticed, she raced to his side, then   
she jumped on to him. "OOOOF!..." Sonic cried out. "Sal wha..."   
Sonic was cut off when Sally landed him kiss after kiss. Lily &   
Tails tried to keep from giggling when they saw Sally express her   
excitement. "That's how we welcome people here" Tails said trying   
not to blush. "OOH is it?" Lily asked with a suspisciouse grin on   
her face. She looked into his eyes. They had a warm, welcoming look.   
With that she closed her eyes and kissed him. At first Tails was   
startled but he gently returned the favor.   
  
  
PART 4  
  
Mess hall, next morning 1100 hours  
Sally, Sonic, and the rest of the freedom fighters sat down at   
a table. The subject of the meeting was about the new visiters. Lily   
sat between Tails and the Wizard Draco. "Now that we all have had   
the time to recuperate, we would like to ask you and your freind   
some questions." Sally said groggily, being half asleep. "We would   
be glad to answer any questions to a certain extent." "Vat do you   
mean to a zertan extent?" asked Antoine. "Never you mind my freind"   
Draco replied. "First we would like to know a little bit more about   
you than just your name." "Of course... I'm usually known as the   
Wondering Wizard. I'm on a continues search for unknown diseases,   
natural or unnatural phenominons, war between countrys or beliefs, I   
also in search of new pupils. Which is the reason I'm here. About   
12 years ago I had some friendly aquantances Mobotropolis, before   
the reign of Robotnik. One of which was a young 2 telled fox." Tails   
gasped "w...what?" Draco ignored the fox and continued on. " He was   
the son of Elizabeth, and Kilos Prower. Even when he wasn't even a   
year old I could see that this child would one day become a being of   
endless power. Noticing this I took the child and ordained him   
'Miles Prower Wizard to be'. In doing this a 'virus' like organism   
was created but laid dormant till he comes of age. Which would be 3   
days ago. When the virus becomes active it stimulates the brain in a   
certain way that... well what you could say "He grew a sixth sense."   
This sixth sense isn't just used as an input to the brain, but also   
an output *from* the brain. Sort of like speech." Tails just stood   
in awe not noing how to react. Sally spoke "Exactly what does this   
sixth sense do?" "The meaning of it is to aid it's benifactor's   
capabilities to call upon magic, whether it be good, or evil it's   
his choice. 


End file.
